This invention relates in general to materials handling and, more particularly, to an elevatable platform for load transfer purposes.
There has been a continuing problem in transferring loads between relatively limited heights, such as, for instance, from the bed of a truck to ground level, or conversely. One solution which has had extensive usage has been the mounting of a hydraulically operated lift surface on the rear end of trucks, but which device is obviously useful only with the single vehicle involved. In situations wherein trucks are not so equipped, the receiving or loading dock or area must be equipped with means for transferring the load from one level to another and wherein the distances between said levels may vary.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an elevatable platform assembly which is an independent entity for use in transfer areas for transmitting loads between vertically spaced-apart surfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the character stated which is adapted for accommodating varying heights so that the same is extremely versatile.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a device of the character stated which is so uniquely constructed as to be of a substantially relatively minimal height when in full lowered condition thereby in addition to facilitating movement of loads between same and the support surface, also conduces to storage in minimum space.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an elevatable platform for load transfer purposes which is mobile for ease of travel and for positioning into operating disposition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the character stated which incorporates a novel linkage system permitting of reliable and effective vertical movement of the platform.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a device of the character stated which is constituted of a simplicity of durable components so as to be resistant to breakdown and premit of hard usage; which may be most economically produced; which has a wide application in industry; and which requires minimal maintenance.